


Episode After The One With Ross' Tan The Morning After

by RoeyLiteratiStan



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeyLiteratiStan/pseuds/RoeyLiteratiStan
Summary: This takes place after the episode The One With Ross' Tan of Friends season 10 Episode 3
Relationships: Rachel Green/Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 10





	Episode After The One With Ross' Tan The Morning After

The day after Joey, and Rachel broke up, Joey was feeling better after getting kneed in his misters. Inside, he felt his heart tearing, everything he had ever wanted he thought he was losing right before his very eyes. Joey had waited so long for this moment, he thought that this would never happen. Joey couldn't sleep that night, and neither could Rachel. They both tossed, and turned all night. They both were so sure this was everything they had ever wanted right there in front of them. Rachel gets to get her morning coffee ready so she could get ready to pick up Emma from her parents house. Joey comes out of his room after a restless night. Joey rubs, his eyes then slowly walks to the Kitchen. "Morning Rach." Rachel replies, "Hi, sweetie." "Hey Joe was it just me, or did you not get any sleep last night?" "Yeah, it wasn't just you, I couldn't sleep either." Joey responds. "Yeah I was up all night!" Rachel says. "Yeah me too." Joey replies. "How is your Misters this morning?" Rachel asks. "Uh, good much better, yeah…" Joey responds. "Look Joey I'm sorry about last night I seriously don't know what got into me. I think I was just nervous, because it was with you…and even though we know each other inside, and out…I guess I got scared of how it might change things between us…but I can't help these feelings that I have for you...You know when you were with Charlie I got kind of jelous when she was with you, and I knew that I had feelings for you...You know that night on the rooftop at your party I knew I liked you, but after I saw you with her, I couldn't help, but know I wanted to be with you...I still feel sort of embarrassed from last night, I was up all night trying to figure out what came over me." Rachel says. "Rach please don't feel embarrassed, I don't ever want you to feel bad about what happened last night…I was nervous too, it was so different with you, I wanted everything to be special for you, and when I saw that it wasn't I just wanted you to be happy even if that mean't I had to let you go if you didn't feel the same way...I just never wanted you to have any doubts about us, I'm crazy about you…I knew I loved you the night I took you on outrfirst date, and I haven't stopped since…I don't think I can, you are pretty impossible to get over...I understand why Ross still isn't after all these years, you're the most perfect woman." Joey responds. Rachel starts blushing after his comment. "Joey the truth is that night in Barbados was one of the best nights of my life, and I hadn't felt that happy in such a long time. It just felt so right with you." Rachel says. "Rach, that was the happiest moment of my life too, I had everything I ever wanted right there, and I could have held you in my arms forever." Joey says as he takes hold of her hands. "Rach you are the most amazing woman I have ever known, I love you so much, and I just want you to be happy." Joey says. "I'm happy with you." Rachel says. "I'm happy with you too, Rach." Joey responds. "I think a part of me still feels so bad about Ross in some way, even though he gave us his blessing I still felt in some way that I was betraying him." Joey says. "Yeah, I know me too." Rachel responds. "Why does it have to be this difficult?" Rachel asks. "I don't know, Rach." Joey says as he embraces her with a warming hug with her head rested on his chest." 


End file.
